Renegade
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Feeling that she can do some real good in the world, and wanting to discover the secrets of the mysterious Supreme Heroes, Mara Pearce decides to suit up and become the new force for truth and justice, Renegade.


**Renegade**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Renegade belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **This takes place before the events of Kick-Ass, Omega Kid and Scarlett.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**The Beginning Arc**

**Chapter 1: The Renegade**

I think I'm about to die! There's no other way to describe it, I feel like I'm about to just give out in the middle of class from boredom. Is it even possible to die of boredom? Is that a scientific possibility? Well it feels like it's happening right now. If something doesn't happen soon, I might end up punching someone just to start a brawl, that would be more entertaining than having some old fart-of-a-teacher go on and on about why the American flag has stars on it. Really? Is this going to be important to any of us in the future?

A quick survey of the classroom, and from the looks of it I wasn't alone in my suffering. One half of the class looks to be asleep, the other half looks dead…there's even someone doodling superhero costumes in his workbook, and he's the geek of the class! Even the geeks are bored!

There are a million other things I could be doing right now! Like hanging out with my friends, getting a tan, practicing at my martial-arts class or most important of all…finding a present for my mother for the special occasion. I wish I could just break free without fear of consequences. To just sprout wings and burst out of the classroom window, flying into the distance like an eagle. I think you can tell I have quite an imagination on me.

It seems I've skipped introductions…the name is Mara Pearce. Average high-school student and average girl without a care in the world. There's really not that much else to talk about. I have a decent group of friends, a loving family…well, at least the family I want to keep connections with. Also I'm not a troublemaker…at least if I try really hard. I have a good heart, but least's just say my heart does the thinking instead of my brain. Then again, with how bored these lessons get, no wonder my brain doesn't work half the time.

_**RIINNNGGGG!**_

At long last! This lesson felt like hell…no, hell would at least be somewhat entertaining. Grabbing my books from my desk, and my jacket from behind my chair, I made a quick dash for the classroom door. If I make it quick, I'm sure I can find my mother and Carl a present before…

''Miss Pearce?'' My teacher called out just as I reached the frame of the door. ''I would like to speak to you for a moment.''

I tried hard not to make a loud sigh of frustration, I just know he would probably give me detention for just rolling my eyes if he could. Slowly and drearily, I made my way over to his main desk as I watched the other students take the short walk to freedom, giving me looks of amusement. The temptation to trip them up was great, but I held it in.

Before my teacher could talk with me, he noticed that one of the students hadn't left his seat. ''Excuse me, Mr Lizewski! Class is finished.''

The student, I think his full name was Dave Lizewski, finally lifted his head from his book. His eyes wide as if he was just pulled from a fantasy world, and from the way he was getting into those doodles of his, he probably was. Without a word, he packed his stuff and quickly rushed out of the room. Now that it was just the old fart and I, we could finally get this over with. ''So what did I do now?''

''This is about your last hand-in, the paper you choose.'' He said in an exhausted tone, almost like he was expecting I'd somehow screw up and was fed up with me. Feeling's mutual.

''Yeah my civil rights movement paper?''

He nodded before folding his arms and staring me down. ''You failed to hand it in on time!''

''What?'' I gasped. ''I did hand it in! I remember giving it to you!''

''And did you submit the online version?''

My head shifted from left to right, like I was trying to look for help in explaining what was going on. ''Online submission? You didn't say we had to submit it online as well!''

Not even bothering to respond with his own words, he reached out for a sheet of paper that was on the far end of his desk and placed it in front of me to read. It was a letter to tell us of an upcoming paper to work on, that it could be our own choice, and that it had to be handed in by a certain date…as I read the last bit, I felt like I just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

…_Printed copy must be handed in, and an online version submitted._

Now I felt like punching myself. Seeing it there in black and white, I remember reading this before, but I totally forgot about the online part. ''I'm really sorry,'' I attempted to apologise. ''I just rushed through it, I wanted to finish it quickly but something came up and…''

He held up his hand to stop me. ''You know what Mara; I'm tired of these excuses. It's always excuses with you. You never take responsibility for yourself. You're a polite student, but you don't have any focus or drive.'' He paused for a second, looking like he wanted to say something else, but kept his mouth shut. Good! I really don't like him. Maybe if he stopped putting me down and explained things to me, I'd have more motivation and focus for this class.

I just wanted to leave. ''So what grade did I get?''

''D!'' He answered. ''And considering you only submitted one copy that is good. But you have to think more before you act. Try not to get distracted anymore, or your grades won't get any better.''

There was no point arguing anymore, so I just nodded and walked out of class.

* * *

The walk home would have felt bleak and down, if it weren't for my best friends to come to my rescue. Jessie Milson, a smart and well-mannered girl who often was the brain in the group and had the rational explanations for everything. Tyler Hills, a real tomboy who has a love for partying and drinking, thankfully never too extreme…although her little stunt after a Christmas party was pretty memorable, but that's another story. And there's Jacob Larson, a decent guy who was always dragged along for our adventures.

No matter how down I would get at times, and trust me when I say there have been times in my life where I've felt terrible, these three would always be there for me as I would with any of them.

''So what did the old fart want to talk about?'' Tyler asked me. Shrugging my shoulders, I gave them a good hint I didn't want to talk about it. Picking up on this, Tyler shifted her attention toward Jessie. ''Hey brains, you mind if I borrow your car to pick up Tommy this weekend?''

Jessie returned with a look that seemed to be a mixture of amusement and worry. ''Um, no offence to Tommy, but shouldn't it be the boyfriend's duty to pick up with girl, not the other way around?''

The three of us all turned to look at Jacob as we walked on. He laughed lightly. ''Why is it that when you all want to know about guys you turn to me?''

''Because,'' I jumped in. ''You are our secret spy, learning the secrets of men and how they work.''

''Men work?'' Tyler taunted. The girls and I all laughed our heads off while Jacob looked back at us like we were crazy. It is a wonder why he hangs around with the three of us sometimes the way we treat the poor guy, I think he has a thing for Tyler, but with her being with Tommy I'm afraid that might never happen. I have thought about asking him out from time to time, but decided it would be best if we stayed friends. I wouldn't want to screw up a good friendship if things did turn sour.

That's another reason why I love hanging around with them, they never treat me like a failure. I can be around them without any pressure or fear of being ridiculed. I don't know where I'd be without them.

As Tyler and Jacob continued to banter and poke jokes at each other as we walked down the street, I turned to Jessie and whispered to her. ''They're like an old married couple.''

''Only without the marriage.'' I finished the statement.

''So?'' Jessie said and continued to stare at me.

''What?''

''You going to tell me what the talk was all about?''

It was like she could just read my mind, knowing that I wasn't in the right state of mind. Trying to keep my eyes averted from hers was harder than trying to convince a crab not to walk sideways, she would just stare me down until I confessed, so I finally did. ''I got a crap grade.''

Her eyebrows furrowed, having a good idea of how bad it seemed from the tone of my voice. ''Not too troubling is it?''

At that moment, Jacob and Tyler brought their attention back to me. ''Is what troubling?'' Jacob inquired.

Now having the three of them wanting to know about the hole I was in made the back of my neck sweat. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, or fear they would mock me, I know they'd never do that to me. I just have a hard time admitting defeat with anything, or that I messed up with something. I'm not trying to be a perfectionist, I gave that up a long time ago, but if something goes out of my own control, I just lose focus and panic inside.

''Guys it's nothing I can't handle, just a few slips in my grades.'' I reassured them, easier to do to them than to me.

In the blink of an eye, something brewing in the back of my hand seemed to resurface and bubble in my brain until it exploded. Something I was supposed to do earlier, but after my little talk with the teacher I had totally forgotten about. ''Oh crap!''

''What is it now?'' Tyler asked me.

''I was meant to pick up a present for my mum after school! I'm not going to have time to run and get one and sneak back home without her noticing!'' Why does this day just seem to be spiralling further down the drain and out of my reach of control?

Jessie wasted no time in planting her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stand still and look directly at her. ''Mara, don't panic! You have at least three months to get your mother a present!''

''No, no, no, you don't understand! I need to get it early so it can be planned and prepared special-like. It's a big event, it' needs to be special!'' Standing here screaming to the high-heavens wasn't going to get me anywhere, maybe if I dash quickly, I can find something and…

''Hey Mara,'' Jacob called out. ''Isn't that your mum pulling up behind us?'' He pointed over his shoulder, and my fears were turned real when I noticed my mum's car did in fact pull up on the curb a few metres from where we had walked.

I could see inside as she pressed the car horn, as if I didn't already know she was there. Oh this is just perfect! I'm going to be the daughter who forgot to get her mother a present for her wedding!

Knowing that I was in a bit of a spot, Tyler gently nudges Jessie to the side and then shakes me to get my attention. ''Look, you have no reason to panic girl. You have time, you clearly have the motivation and drive, and you will get a good wedding gift. If it makes you feel better, you and I can go shopping this week and find a gift.''

''Really?''

''Really!'' She confirmed strongly. With another horn sound erupting from mum's car, Tyler took that as initiative to shove me towards the vehicle.

* * *

''Are you feeling well today honey?'' Mum asked me as she watched the road carefully.

Turning my head towards her, I was hoping that I was keeping a straight face and not look the least bit suspicious of anything that may resemble one forgetting their mother's own wedding gift…stop rambling girl! Answer back! I cleared my throat. ''Just a little drowsy, that's all.''

''Oh dear. Good thing I happened to be driven by and see you. Well, first there's a surprise I've got for you back home, and then afterwards you can take a rest.''

A surprise? For me? Oh God, what if this is some revenge for me being a horrible daughter and not getting a present for her? No that's stupid! Remember what Jessie and Tyler said, I still have time. Mum and Brian's wedding isn't for a while yet; I can pick out something soon.

After what seemed like five minutes of silence, mum spoke up. ''I've been talking with something, about getting you a part time job.''

''Oh?'' I perked up a little hearing the potential chance of a salary.

''Just a little something in a shop a few minutes from our house. The hours aren't long cause of your school hours, so the pay won't be great. But with your organising skills, I reckon you could be a whiz at it.''

''Thank you,'' I replied softly. ''Hold on…whiz?''

She looked at me curiously. ''Isn't that what you and your friends at school say?''

''No one has said whiz since the 80's, and I wasn't even born then.'' I chuckled at her attempts to be 'young and hip' and she would think it's known as. After that little giggle, my mind was drawn back to the surprise she had mentioned earlier. ''Wait? So is the surprise you trying to get me a part-time job?''

With a slow shake of her head, she never looked back at me as she quietly responded. ''Not saying anything.''

I didn't like not knowing things, so the rest of the trip home was pretty tense to say the least. My mum wouldn't budge an inch in telling me what the surprise was. Anxiety and excitement filled my body…if you can have the two together. I would rarely ever get surprises that are worth being kept secret, so this must be pretty big.

Once we finally pulled up in front of the house, mum taking her ever-sweet time in parking just to add more salt to the waiting wound. At the front door, Brian, my step-dad…well, future step-dad was busy trying to carry a large recycling bag the size of an oven out of the door. Not having enough space to squeeze through the seemingly narrow door, I burst out of the car and rushed over to lift up the other side of the back and help him out fully. A breath escaping his lips as he noticed me. ''My hero!'' He said sarcastically.

''Always here to help the damsel in distress.'' I returned the playful taunt.

Knowing that it's not wise to get into a battle of wits with a woman, he resumed his work by lifting up the recycling back and walking away. ''I had it under control,'' As he and mum walked towards each other, he attempted to move the bag aside so they could kiss, half-succeed. With that sloppy mess out of the way, he was about to walk on before he turned quickly to look at me. ''Oh by the way, Mara you have someone upstairs to say hello to!''

The smile on my face was turned upside down hearing that. ''Hold on, the surprise is a someone?'' I asked mum. Okay, I know Brian and her are getting married, but if they're trying to force me into an arranged one, she can forget about that gift I've wanted to get her.

''Just go up and say hello!'' She said to me while helping Brian with the large recycling bag.

Okay…now I don't know what to expect. A something I can handle, but I'm not really sure what to do with a person that I'm being forced to meet. Is it a celebrity that's come over to visit? Please Will Smith! A girl can dream.

Taken each step one at a time, I paced upstairs and heard some kind of commotion going on in one of the spare rooms that was used for Brian's art work. The door opened slightly, and the shadow of someone moving inside just made those few seconds of walking nearly unbearable for my brain. Finally at the door, I hesitated about knocking, worried about meeting someone new and looking like an excited, obsessive freak. Sucking up that little bit of courage I had, I gently knocked, barely making a sound.

''Come in.'' I heard a deep but friendly voice come from inside. It's strange, I don't recognise the voice…but at the same time, I kind of do. Wanting to just get this over with, I pushed the door open and took a little step inside before being greeted by a tall man in just a black shirt and jeans, and with a bit of facial hair in the chin area…despite the difference in his aged look, I recognised him instantly. ''Hey there pipsqueak!''

''Johnny?'' I whispered happily as I rushed over to hug him instantly. He may be older, he may have been gone a while, he may even have worked out a little…but I could never forget my older brother.

''How long has it been? Eleven years?'' He muttered as we separated.

''Yeah, you just left school and went on some kind of travelling job! I remember cause I was learning about Canada in Kindergarten at the time,'' I can't believe I remembered that, sometimes I have trouble knowing what happened last week. Finally having time to look around the room, I noticed that most of Brian's work was cleared out, and in its place were hangers with shirts on and Johnny's suitcase lying on the floor. ''When did you get back?''

''Yesterday.''

''How long are you going to be staying?''

''Until the wedding.''

''Where have you been?''

''A lot of places.''

''How long are you going to be staying?''

''Didn't you already ask me that?''

Before I could ramble on some more, a knock came from the door behind me. Turning faster than I could blink, Brian stepped into the room with a big grin on his face. ''Give the man some space Mara, you might scare him back to France or wherever he flew in from.''

''Italy.'' Johnny answered correctly, holding up the plane tickets as proof and playful insult to Brian.

''Alright, anyway make yourself at home and we'll have the couch moved so you have a bit of space to sleep while you stay.''

''Very much appreciated, thank you.''

Brian gave one last grin before turning and walking away, leaving Johnny and I alone. I'm still in a bit of shock about all this, to have my older brother who I have not seen since my earliest memories back here right in front of me. I was a bit lost on what to say. ''So…um…how have you been?''

''Not too bad! The travelling was decent enough, it was nice to see new places.'' He then went on to talk about some of his earlier travels after he had left school with perfect grades. When I was little, I always imagined that he could have any job in the world because of how well mum and…well, how mum use to go on about how well he was in school. But for some reason, he decided that travelling the world and being a tour guide and translator in other states was a good business to be in.

Of course back then I couldn't really have a big say in the matter since I was just learning about different countries at the time. But now, oh how I would love to travel the world and see other countries. I've always fancied going to Japan, or even England.

''So,'' He spoke bringing me out of my thoughts. ''How have you been?''

I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what to talk about, especially after the hectic and frustrating day I've been having. ''Not too bad,'' I freeze immediately recalling that he had just used those exact words to describe how he felt. ''Great, you're only here for an hour and you're already influencing me.''

He looked at me with a confident smirk on his face. ''I am just that awesome!''

I wouldn't go far enough to say that Johnny was full of himself, but he defiantly didn't have a short supply of confidence with himself. Sometimes I wish that part of him would rub off on me. Even when I was little, I got this impression he was someone who could handle anything, although maybe that was just me suffering from thinking older sibling is cool syndrome. Having him back here though, another questioned popped into my head. ''Hold on, have you got a part-time job here or…''

Before I could even finish my query, he answered. ''If you're worried about if I can look after myself financially, you have no need to worry. I've got plenty left over for my time off, then I can get back to work and earn again after the wedding!'' Weird, I never would have imagined that an overseas tour guide would get paid enough for someone to take a few months away and be financially secure. ''Oh that reminds me, I need to head over to the bank in a minute. You want to come with? We can catch up? Tell me how much you missed your big strong brother protecting you.''

''Ha ha!'' I said with dripping sarcasm.

* * *

''So this Brian seems like a cool guy then?'' Johnny asked me for the hundredth time as we stood in the queue that started from front and lead all the way almost out the main doors. Did we hit the bank's rush hour? At least while waiting, Johnny had some interesting tales of his adventures overseas; giving tours, helping to translate for lost tourist…and it almost went to him describing him having a nice time with some ladies, but thankfully I stopped him before going into anymore details.

I nodded in response to his question. ''He is yeah. Mum and him get along great, and he is a really nice guy. Bet it must have been a shock to get a call to say she was engaged.''

''Yeah it was. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone, I've…kind of been out of touch the past couple of years haven't I?'' He asked me, and it wasn't that hard to tell there was a little bit of hurt in his tone. He genuinely did seem like he wanted to come a visit and talk with us, but couldn't. Was finding time off from work really that hard?

I wanted to ask him all of this, but it wouldn't be respectful, especially after he's just got here. ''Well you're for the next few months, and that's the important thing. Mum is glad to just have you here.''

''I wouldn't miss her wedding for the world…no pun intended.'' He chuckled and a giggle escaped from my lips.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

My heart froze and my ears started to ring as the sound of multiple gunshots filled the room. Shrieks and screams soon followed as I felt myself being pushed and shoved to one side, the opposite side of where Johnny was being pushed too.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

''Everyone on the ground now!'' A booming voice echoed as the gunshots continued for a brief moment. With so many people trying to make a run for it, I found it difficult to stay on my feet and before I knew it, I collapsed onto the cold, hard ground. For the next few seconds, my body refused to react to anything. I could feel people step and bundle over me, but I was unable to think of anything to do.

More cries and screams followed before more people started to just drop to the ground, and that booming voice returned. ''Now if you all cooperate nice and easy things will go a lot smoother!'' You don't need much time to know what is going on. And my fears were confirmed as once every civilian was on the ground, three figures with rifles walked over everyone. Each wearing animal masks to hide their identities; a monkey, a pig, and a rat. This was like right out of a movie, my whole body felt numb with shock. You never think that something as scary as this would happen to you. Well it was happening to me and these other people beside me right now.

I want to lift my head up to look for Johnny, but I'm afraid that the moment my head is raised too high it will get blown off by a one of the robbers. I can't breathe, I can't cry…it's just…I don't know.

''Come on, open up!'' I hear one of the robbers call out to one of the receptionist working behind the window. Urging her to open the door that lead from this room to what I presume is the way through to the corridors leading to the money they're after. Fear gripped like receptionist like a vice and wouldn't let go; she was shaking as she dashed over to the door, three rifles pointed at her. I couldn't see what she was doing from back here, but in no time, the doors were unlocked and opened slightly.

Two of the robbers quickly grabbed the edges of the steel door and pulled, opening it quicker. As the other, Monkey Mask, grabbed the receptionist by the arm and tossed her behind like she was nothing. She landed on the ground with a hard thud. Then the two robbers that opened the door sprinted past and into the other room, out of sight for now.

Monkey Mask waited by the side, I guess looking to make sure his two friends made it without a hitch, before turning around to look at us. Everyone still remained still on the floor, frightened of what was to come next as he spoke. ''As I said, keep your heads down, quiet like…and no one has to die!''

I could tell from his voice he was the one who shouted out in the beginning, not that it makes a slight bit of difference. He was armed and could use it at any second against anyone here.

The urge to want and see if Johnny was anywhere safe, as safe as can be at the moment, was growing to uncontrollable levels. Seconds felt like hours as Monkey Mask paced back and forth near the steel door. His line of vision shifting from us, to the corridor leading away.

As his back was turned for a few seconds more than usual, I could see the receptionist at his feet, and it was then I prayed that I wasn't seeing what I feared. She was slowly crawling towards the robber, looking ready to pounce for his rifle. No, it was too crazy to even try. If she just does nothing, he might ignore us. But things never go to planned when people are pushed against a wall and have little option, and that's when she done…she made a grab for the gun…and missed.

Monkey Mask had moved to the side and grabbed her arm firmly, before flinging her towards the ground again. Before she could do anything else, he planted his steel-toe capped boot on her shoulder and pointed his rifle towards her head. Most people in the room either screamed or covered their eyes not wanting to see what would happen next. As for me…

I leapt to my feet and screamed at the top of my voice toward him. ''Don't!''

It was then that time felt like it had literally stopped. The room was silent, everything was still, and I was frozen to the spot. Monkey Mask had halted with his action, and instead turned towards me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking with that mask on, was he going to turn the rifle on me? Was he going to shot the receptionist? Right now as long as his attention is away from her and she doesn't try anything stupid that's fine.

My body flinched as he moved one arm outward towards me, his finger then curved slowly. ''Come here little girl.'' He spoke coldly.

I didn't know what to do. Everything was a blur. Then without thinking I spoke. ''Just let…let everyone go.''

He laughed darkly at my comments, as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. ''Oh, that is such an enticing offer!'' He chuckled sarcastically before the mood in his body changed and become more rigid. ''Now, I said come over here…or I'll shoot you where you stand.''

Not wanting to call his bluff, my feet shuffled forward as I made my way over towards him. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me, like the whole world had been placed on my shoulders, and in a way it had. I took a stand; I was now the only one between these people and an armed robber…all because I spoke up. I wanted to turn my head and see if Johnny was lying down somewhere, but I couldn't turn away from the gunman.

Once I was a few feet in front of him, his foot eased off the receptionist and his rifle moved away from her. At least she wasn't a target anymore…I was the new target. ''What's your name?'' He asked me.

Without thinking, I panicked and answered him. ''Mara!''

With a slight nod of his head, he raised the rifle slowly and pointed it towards me. It was so close I could even smell the ash from the barrel from where he had fired the warning shots earlier. ''You know, we were going to kill at least one person just to leave someone a message. It looks like you volunteered.''

Knowing that this guy was willing to shot me, I guess my instincts just kicked in. Another little thing about me that I've failed to mention before is a little activity I've normally taken part in after school for the past three years…Kung Fu. Hey, being a teenage girl in New York you have to defend yourself at times, though this is way beyond anything I thought I'd have to do. So…before he could pull the trigger, I made a grab for the rifle and pushed it to the side.

_**BANG! **_A shot was fired, but luckily it was now just a dent in the wall to the far side. I spun around and elbowed Monkey Mask in the side before spinning the other way and throwing a hard punch at his face. He stumbled backwards, and I knew I had to take my chance. Before he could regain his footing, I kicked at his stomach.

_**BAM! **_Making full contact, he groaned in pain. However, he got a hold of my leg and threw me behind me onto the ground. Knowing that he would just use his weapon, I had to react fast. So I jumped to my feet instantly and attempted a roundhouse kick to his face. _**BAM! **_Once again hitting my mark, but all this seemed to do was make him more pissed. As he threw a punch at me, I stopped it using the palms of both hands, holding him in place.

He was much stronger than I though, so I had to use all my strength just to keep his punch at bay. His other hand was free however, and he used it to aim his rifle at me. I had to jump to the side, but it looks like he saw that coming. _**BAM! **_His knee was out-stretched, and it made full contact with my side. He must have had armoured pads underneath; because the force of the blow was so hard I lost breath for a second.

_**BAM! **_His fist connected with my cheek so hard I hit the deck once more. Despite the agony I was feeling in my side, it was a matter of life and death if I didn't get up…but I knew once I felt the cold metal touch the back of my head, I was motionless and powerless.

''This is what happens, when you try to play the hero!'' He hissed at me. Now all I could do was wait for him to pull the trigger and blow my brains out. I never thought I'd go out like this. Even with how terrified I was…at least I gave it my best shot. Images of my mum, of Brian, Johnny, and all my friends rush through my mind in a flash; as quickly as those mental images came they were gone.

_**BAAM! **_''AHH!'' The sound of someone getting hit and Monkey Mask crying out in pain made my skin jump and head spin to see what was happening. The robber was sent flying over me and crashed to the ground hard, his hand reaching for his back from where he had been struck. Standing in front of me was his attacker, and my rescuer. A tall figure, dressed in what I can only describe as black knight-like armour. It wasn't too bulky, but looked strong enough to show you this guy meant business. A ragged grey cape hung from over his shoulders, as a hood covered most of his head. Underneath was what looked like a black mask with white carvings on it in the shape of the lower half of a skull.

This new figure looked at me for a brief moment. I felt more scared now, not knowing what this new person had planned. And it didn't help when I realised what was in both his hands…the other two robbers. I couldn't tell if they were unconscious or even dead. The figure's gaze from me was soon diverted back onto Monkey Mask as he returned to his feet. The knight returned his look to me before he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me to the ground. ''Stand down!'' After that, he dropped the two downed robbers and moved like lightning.

By the time I turned to see what was happening, the knight was already wailing on Monkey Mask. Throwing punch after punch quicker than his opponent could react. The robber didn't stand a chance as the rifle was snatched from his hand, and as the knight punched him to the ground, he rolled over Monkey Mask's back before smashing the rifle across his head, shattering it to pieces.

The figure rose to his feet and stood tall, looking down at the robber who now appeared to be out cold. Everyone in the room was unsure of what to do. This person saved us from the robbers there's no denying that, but how did he know this bank was going to be robbed? What concern was it of him to help us? And just who was he?

The figure turned his head slowly from side to side, as if he was inspecting the room and trying to see just how many people were here. I had to risk it, even if it meant getting my ass kicked again. Ignoring the pain coming from my sides, I stood up and instantly the figure's gaze was directed towards me. ''Who are you?'' I asked.

Hopefully he wasn't looking for a fight, cause I wasn't in any shape to defend myself who could move as fast as he did. He then quickly reached for something under his cape, and pulled out something that resembled a mouth guard…and in fact I think that's what it was, cause he placed it over the part of his mask that covered his mouth. This didn't look good. Before I could even process what was happening, he used his other hand to reach under around the belt of his armour and pressed a small button. Then a gush of white smoke erupted from all around him like a smoke bomb. It covered the whole room in seconds, and once it blew over me I felt drowsiness come over me.

Anyone that tried to stand up or covered his or her mouth quickly flopped to the ground, and I was no exception. My mind was drifting off and my vision going blurry. I tried to stay awake, tried to urge myself to keep fighting for my life and the others in this room, including Johnny who I tried to look around for. But my vision was blacking out and I couldn't even see a few metres in front of me let alone the whole room.

I dropped to my knees and slipped into darkness as easy as slipping into a dream.

* * *

_I watched as Mara was the last to fall to the ground, well, first she landed on her knees as her eyes closed. Once I was sure that she was gone, I quickly rushed over to her and gently held her as to ease her onto the ground. I hated having to do that too my own sister, but I had no other choice. Any second longer and she would have probably noticed I wasn't in the room anymore. I rested her head down, and scouted around the area to make sure everyone was out._

_This should give me at least an hour._

_Now I had to deal with the cameras. Clicking onto one of the devices on my belt, I waited until I could see the sparks fly from every camera that rested in the corners of the area. The computers behind the reception sparked out as well. This electrical field will stop any unwanted surveillance or listeners. _

_After a minute of waiting, to make sure that every kind of equipment in this area that wasn't my own was off, I reached into the poach under my cape to grab my communicator. And a good Supreme Hero must always make everything double, in this case, I placed another device over my communicator to get rid of any kind of interference it can receive and so no radio or otherwise frequencies can pick up. _

_Ten seconds of static from my communicator…now I can make the call. ''Absalom to Hex! Absalom to Hex! Over!''_

''_A butterflies wings can cause an earthquake!'' I heard Hex speak the first safety code on the other side of the communicator._

''_Only if destiny intervenes!'' I finished it._

_It would take him a second to respond, they would need to make sure my voice waves are identical to my own. ''I'm sure you have a good reason to go against prodigal and unleash an all-out brawl?''_

_Damn it, I knew he wasn't going to let this go. ''With all due respect, I was going to go through with the plan, but it looks like a few others had the same idea about tracking down the D'Amico's!'' I looked down at the bum who had used the mask of a monkey to hide his identity. ''Possibly rival gangster set this up. There were three. I will send DNA scans back to you, but I have to leave them here for the police to pick up…''_

''_Yes you would,'' Even over the communicator I could hear anger rising in Hex's voice. ''After all, you allowed this all to be seen on camera!''_

''_I've just disabled the cameras…''_

''_There's still the chance the lower authorities will find the recordings!''_

''_I was discreet! Once the gunfire broke out, I made sure to find a secluded place change where anyone or any surveillance equipment didn't see me.''_

_It was no use, I knew no matter how much I tried to defend my decisions or actions, if things didn't go according to the 'perfect' plan Hex would have a field day with me. ''I knew you returning to your family would jeopardise your mission!''_

_If someone were standing on their feet right now, I would punch them back down just to get this frustration out. ''My family have nothing to do with this. I was going to sneak in and find a way to track the D'Amico's through the mob billings, but it looks like other rival mobs have the same idea. I know how important it is we bring them down…''_

''_It's not that important to us!'' Hex interrupted. Oh, I forgot whom I was talking to for a second! The high and proud Supreme Heroes who believe mob bosses are small game for them. Note the sarcasm. Hex then continued with the conversation. ''This was a mission you yourself took an interest in as you believe that the D'Amico's could grow to be a problem if left unattended, and I assumed this meant you were confident enough to deal with them yourselves. Does this mean I will have to call you back and send someone else?''_

_Sometimes it feels like this guy just has it out for me, like he wants to see my head placed on a pike of shame. I swear if I could take this guy in a fight I would just to dish it back at him. But all I could do was hold my tongue. Besides, he can't call me back. If he did, it would raise suspicion over my sudden appearance and disappearance. But I know he has more power than I know, so I just replied with a simple. ''I can handle it sir. And I promise my sister won't be an issue again.''_

''_Good!'' That was his only response as the line was cut._

''_Jackass!'' I grunted. So much for my first day back in New York._

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
